<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back To The Start by Psycho_Quak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551149">Back To The Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Quak/pseuds/Psycho_Quak'>Psycho_Quak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Quak/pseuds/Psycho_Quak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony hated magic. He absolutely loathed it, he was pretty sure he hadn't hated something/someone this much after that kid that snitched on him for drinking in the dorms with Rhodey when he was in MIT, fuck you Jordan. And the most irritating thing was that he was sure that the feelings were reciprocated, there was no way that all of things that had happened to him because of magic were coincidences (even if Thor said that they were.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back To The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time travel fic go easy on me pls :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony hated magic. He absolutely loathed it, he was pretty sure he hadn't hated something/someone this much after that kid that snitched on him for drinking in the dorms with Rhodey when he was in MIT, fuck you Jordan. And the most irritating thing was that he was sure that the feelings were reciprocated, there was no way that all of things that had happened to him because of magic were coincidences (even if Thor said they were).</p><p>He had almost died atleast seventeen times because of magic, (Clint liked to keep count) had broken more then fifty of his bones because of it and had been thrown off buildings far more then anyone could keep count of. He was absolutely done with it. So when the avengers alarm went off this morning he knew he should've stayed in bed with his boyfriends.</p><p>Now as he flies around firing at gross looking creatures their villain of the week had made he wondered why he hadn't just stayed in bed. Three arrows flew over him and Tony turned for a second to see them all land in the spaces in between the eyes of three different creatures. "Show off." he mumbled as he saw Clint who was at least five buildings away grin proudly. </p><p>"Iron man, can you see how many of these things are left?" Steve asked sounding as irritated as he felt. </p><p>"I'd say about twenty-five, Buckaroo and Wilson are finishing most of them though."</p><p>"Terminator is going all Winter on these guys, I almost feel bad." He heard Sam say making him smile, he knew Bucky was as annoyed as he was when Steve forced the two of them out of their bed this morning. </p><p>As Tony continued firing away at the last creatures Thor landed in the middle of the fight, the villain, whatever his name was, gripped in his hand. </p><p>"Friends! I have caught the sorcerer." the God beamed. Tony sighed in relieve, he so did not want to go fight the guy if Thor needed back up. He just wanted his bed, with his supersoldiers in it. </p><p>As the fighting came to an end and all the creatures were gone Tony descended to the ground. He made his faceplate disappear and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He looked over at Thor who had the sorcerer dude in magical handcuffs and turned around searching for his boyfriends. He smiled when he saw Steve walking towards him, shield in his right hand and cowl in the other, face relieved and tired.</p><p>"Now you regret not just staying in bed with me and Bucky, huh?" He grinned as Steve rolled his eyes, tipped his face upwards and kissed him. The brunet hummed in satisfaction.</p><p>"Let's go back home, yeah?" Steve mumbled against his lips. He nodded and they both turned in time to see Bucky jump off a building and land silently on his feet. The Soldier took off his mask, his goggles already around his neck. Tony stared at his boyfriend as the male ran a hand through his long hair. "That's hot." he mumbled. Steve chuckled and nodded in agreement and they both smiled at Bucky as he walked up to them.</p><p>"We are spending the rest of the day in bed and I'm not going to hear any complains." The man grunted the moment he was in hearing distance for Tony.</p><p>Steve grinned and nodded as Bucky pulled him closer by his waist. What a sight. Tony thought as he watched the two kiss. Bucky then turned to him and kissed him too. </p><p>"Can we leave now? Before we have to help with the clean up." </p><p>"I know damn well you ain't planning on sneaking out with your boyfriends and not help us with the cleaning, Stark." Sam said as he landed behind him, Tony could hear the sound of his wings disappearing. </p><p>Tony groaned as he turned to the black male, "What if I am?" he huffed.</p><p>"You're not ditching us Tony, you never help with the cleaning." Clint said from where he was sitting on top of a heap of broken rocks. </p><p>"So explain to me why I should start helping now?" </p><p>Several of his teammates rolled their eyes at him making him grin. "I already pay for everything that we break, cut me some slack. Stevie tell them to cut me some slack." Tony pouted at his boyfriend, the blond just smiled fondly, ruffled his hair and said that they would help with the clean up. Both he and Bucky groaned. </p><p>As they started cleaning up the big things they destroyed (the things normal humans without a hulk, supersoldiers, ex-assassins an iron man and a falcon couldn't clean) Tony continued whining. He picked up a giant rock that had fallen on the side of a shop and threw it over to Steve who threw his shield at it, the rock broke in pieces that were still too big. Sam shot them and Tony walked under the stones that fell not worried that Sam could've missed one and that he would be crushed. </p><p>"Can I leave now?" He asked no one in general. His team ignored him as they continued the clean up. He snickered at the attitude. He looked around looking for more rocks to destroy when his gaze landed on the sorcerer, the alien lookalike man had his eyes on Tony, not blinking nor moving. </p><p>"Um, hey?" Tony waved, the sorcerer continued watching him, eyes not leaving him. "Hey, when is SHIELD going to come and pick up our friend? He's staring at me and while I'm used to be stared at, I feel like our guy has already planned my death in at least five-thousand ways." he said uncertain, a bad feeling welling up in him.</p><p>The team stopped whatever they were doing and turned to the sorcerer who still had his eyes on Tony. Tony saw them all grab for their weapons.</p><p>"Hey man, for real can you like stop-."</p><p>"Anthony Edward Stark." the sorcerer interrupted him, Tony frowned in confusion. "Yeah, that's my name, how do-."</p><p>"I have been defeated by your team. I have failed to do what has been asked of me. I can never show my face to my people again. And while I accept my defeat. I refuse to go down without bringing harm to this team."</p><p>Tony made his faceplate appear again, the other were already aiming their weapons to the sorcerer but the man (alien?) had no eyes for them.</p><p>"Can't you just accept your def-. What the fuck." Tony looked down at the ground, nothing was wrong with it but Tony couldn't move. Why the fuck couldn't he move.</p><p>"Why can't I move?" Tony glared at the sorcerer. The team turned to him, Tony put all his power in trying to move his legs but they didn't budge. </p><p>"You are the center of this team. If I hurt you-." </p><p>"What are you talking about? Let go off me." Tony struggled against whatever was holding him in place. </p><p>"I can not take your life, I do not have enough power left but I will hurt you." </p><p>Tony saw his team run up to the sorcerer, the man (again, alien?) began to glow. Tony saw his eyes turn bright green making him curse. </p><p>"Fuck." he mumbled when a bright green light came straight at him. The avengers all stopped in place watching as the light made it's way to him, fear and dread on their faces. Bucky and Steve were the only ones fast enough to react, the two bolted after the light screaming Tony's name. </p><p>He probably should've been surprised that they managed to get to him earlier then the light did. He felt both their arms wrap around him and if he could he would've pushed them away because, what the fuck are they doing?! </p><p>"Steve! Buck-." Were the only words that managed to escape him before the light hit all three of them. </p><p>-</p><p>He had shut his eyes when the light hit him and they were still shut. He still felt both Bucky and Steve's arms around him as they looked around for danger. He assumed that they were safe because the two released him after a while. Immediately checking if he was okay. </p><p>"Are you hurt doll?" he heard Bucky ask, he slowly opened his eyes blinking at his boyfriends who were looking at him in concern. He shook his head dazed and watched as they let out a breath of relieve. </p><p>Tony looked down at himself and noticed that his nanosuit was still on. He clicked on his reactor and the suit quickly disappeared. </p><p>"Where are we?" he asked his lovers. The three of them started looking around, the place was unknown to Tony but both Bucky and Steve had unreadable expressions on their faces as they looked around. </p><p>They appeared to be outside a bar. It was night and for a bar it seemed pretty quiet. There were no people around and the bar itself was pretty abandoned. </p><p>Tony turned to his boyfriends who looked like they saw a puppy die. "Sweethearts?" </p><p>He was about to ask if they were okay when the door of the bar opened, a group of people stepped outside and, what the fuck. </p><p>The three of them looked at the group and Tony's jaw fell as a younger looking Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes stepped out of the bar. Followed by Peggy Carter, the Howling Commandos and Howard Stark. </p><p>The group was conversing among themselves, laughing and chatting loudly. Younger Steve was the first one to notice Tony and his boyfriends. He froze as his eyes landed on Tony's Steve, shock evident on his face. The others turned to him when they noticed his expression and followed his eyes, Tony watched as their eyes widened at the sight of his Steve and Bucky. </p><p>For a while it was quiet as everyone tried to find out what was happening. Then his Steve choked out a pained, "Peggy." Tony turned to his boyfriend and watched him walk to his aunt. </p><p>Bucky's eyes didn't leave the Howling commandos, he didn't say anything either. He just stared at the group of men he had fought with and Tony could see all the emotions and pain flash through his eyes. </p><p>Steve was in front of Peggy looking so pained and happy Tony couldn't help whatever it was his heart did. His Steve took his hand and was about to place it on Peggy's cheek when the younger Steve pushed him away. </p><p>"Who are you?" the blond glared at himself. The three of them snapped out of their trance, his Steve stepped back looking at the group before coming to stand next to him and Bucky. </p><p>"I- we, we're you?" He stuttered out, obviously confused. He looked at Bucky who also looked confused, then they both turned to him. As if he had the answer to all this. </p><p>Past Steve and Bucky also turned to him. "He's, they are." Tony said stunned as he watched the younger versions of his boyfriends. </p><p>"They're you." he told his boyfriends. "We're in the past." he marvelled. </p><p>His boyfriends turned to look at their younger selves. "No way." Steve muttered. </p><p>"Who are you and what do you mean with they are us?" Young Bucky asked him obviously ready to attack if needed. Tony couldn't help but smile. </p><p>"They're you. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Just.. from the future." he told the group. And honestly Tony probably shouldn't have told them that. But he had absolutely no clue what else to tell them. </p><p>Past Steve and Bucky looked at their future selves in shock. "Is this a joke? Are you hydra?" past Steve asked still not trusting them. </p><p>His Bucky rolled his eyes at the male, "Do we look like hydra?" he mocked past Steve. The blond blinked obviously not expecting the attitude. </p><p>"You don't have to give me attitude, Jerk." past Steve bit back defensively, "Punk." his Bucky grinned. </p><p>The howling commandos, Peggy Howard and past Bucky watched the interaction shocked at the formality of it. </p><p>"He really talks like sarge." Dum Dum said shocked. </p><p>"I am sarge. Well I was." Bucky smiled at the man who had been like a brother to him. </p><p>"We- l-let's go back inside I think we all need to have a talk." Peggy said looking just slightly flustered. Tony thinks it's because she let his Steve come close to her without stopping him when he wanted to reach out to her. She eyed the three of them suspiciously, they all nodded and Tony and his boyfriends followed the group back inside. </p><p>They all sat at a table, some of the commandos taking chairs from other tables and sitting close by. </p><p>"So you three are really from the future?" Jim Morita broke the silence. Tony nodded, his boyfriends following. "The year twenty-twenty to be specific." </p><p>"Now that doesn't make any sense. I know that the supersoldier serum is supposed to keep Stevie young and whatever but that's more then seventy years further in the future and if you're indeed me there is no way you're still alive and absolutely no chance that you still look so young." past Bucky spoke up eyeing future Bucky with distrust. </p><p>Several of the howling commandos nodded in agreement putting their guards back up. Tony winced softly as his boyfriends avoided eye contact with their younger selves. "Yeah, um, a lot of stuff are going to happen." he mumbled trying to not freak anyone out. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>"W-what stuff?" past Steve asks. His Steve was about to answer but Tony coughed loudly. "We probably should not do that." </p><p>All eyes went to him. "I know you probably want to know about what happened or well... about what is going to happen, but we can't tell you. You know everything will change if you tell them." Tony told his boyfriends who both looked away guilty. Steve clenched his jaw obviously not pleased.</p><p>Tony knows that he still feels guilty for everything that happened to Bucky and he also knows that if it weren't for him Steve would've probably told his younger self to search for Bucky after he falls. And God Tony also wants to save this Bucky, he doesn't want Hydra to hurt him, doesn't want these Steve and Bucky to go through all the pain they will go through but they have to, if Tony knew another way to make their story end without Bucky ending as the winter solder but with Bucky also ending in the future, with Steve still being Captain America in the future, and with the avengers still existing-. Tony just doesn't want to lose everything they worked so hard for. The team, their relationship. Does this make him selfish? </p><p>"If we tell you the stuff that are going to happen to you and you two decide to do them differently which I'm one-hundred percent sure Rogers over here will do if we tell him. You will change our future. And God only knows how messed up everything will be if the things that are supposed to happen don't."</p><p>The howling commandos, Peggy and Howard nodded in understanding though they were all eyeing his boyfriends with worry. It was obvious that whatever happened to the two was a painful memory and was going to be a painful experience for past Steve (who Tony decides to call Rogers) and future Bucky (who is James for now). </p><p>Rogers and James take in Bucky's long hair, his warm yet still haunted eyes, the way Bucky sits and nod mutely.</p><p>"Okay, can you atleast tell us how you got here? And why?" James asks. "That's something I would like to know too." Tony sighs, leaning back in his chair. </p><p>"That's another thing we can't really explain so let's just stick with a bad guy who wanted revenge or whatever was about to hit me with.. something, these idiots jumped in to I don't know save? protect me, which by the way I am very much pissed at, how many times do I have to tell you both to stop doing reckless shit without thinking? Especially you Rogers." Tony gave both his boyfriends a, what he hoped looked like a, nasty glare. </p><p>But it must've not be intimidating enough because Steve huffed in disbelief while Bucky rolled his eyes. "You are litterly the biggest hypocrite there is, Tony." </p><p>"With the amount of times you have almost killed your reckless ass trying to save people you're legitimately the last person I want to hear that from." Steve bit back teasingly, Tony tutted at them mumbling a, whatever. </p><p>He turned back to the group, made eye contact with Rogers and James who were staring at him quite badly, what is it with everyone and staring today? He thought as he gave the two a smile. Steve looked embarrassed to be caught staring and returned a flustered smile while James paled slightly, he gave Tony a nod and turned back to whatever the others were talking about. </p><p>"-like to now?" he heard Steve ask when he tuned back in the conversation.</p><p>"How.. is it with, you know racism and stuff. Are black folks still, I don't know alive?" Gabe asked looking a little bit nervous for the answer. </p><p>Bucky smiled reassuring, "Black folks are still alive, the rights for them have come really far. They're allowed to do mostly everything white folks can do." Gabe beamed at that, "It-it's not perfect though. There is still racism and there are many black people who have lost their lives because of thin- people who can't treat them as equals. But people are on your side. A lot of them are." Bucky continued. The black male nodded, looking as if he were ready to fight whatever racist who would dare to come up to him. </p><p>"We did have a black president though." Tony broke the somewhat tense silence that had came. Gabe turned to him so fast Tony was sure he broke his neck. "You're fucking with me." the man said, eyes narrowed. Tony laughed amused, "I'm not." he said. Gabe turned to Steve and Bucky who both smiled, "He's not." </p><p>"Wow. That.. that is one of the best thing I have heard this year!" The man laughed joyfully. The others joining in agreement. </p><p>The next question came from Peggy. "And women, how are they coming along?" she asked her voice calm, smooth and bristish. </p><p>Steve answered, "Just the same as black folks. They have the same rights as men in most places but there are still a lot of.. problems. They also do have a lot of people supporting them though." Peggy nodded, a polite pleased smile on her face. </p><p>".. Are their flying cars?" James then spoke up, both Steve and Bucky laughed softly as they were reminded of memories. "No we don't have flying cars. Tony made a flying suit though so I'm sure he could make one but he's just choosing not to because he's an ass." Bucky answers. </p><p>Tony snickered when James turned to him with wide hopeful eyes. "People are not ready for flying car-." Bucky scoffed loudly, "But they are ready for flying suits and all those things that have happened this past month only?" </p><p>"And maybe I don't want to spend my time on something so futile." Tony continued with a shrug. </p><p>"Flying cars are not futile." Both James and Bucky spoke up, they turned to each other surprised, Steve let out a soft laugh which made Bucky grin. </p><p>-</p><p>As time passed the group decided to return to the base camp. Tony and his boyfriends tagged along since they have nowhere else to stay. Both Steve and Bucky would have to hide themselves though because they didn't want everyone to know they were there. </p><p>The howling commandos split up after wishing Tony and his boyfriends good nights. Howard and Peggy doing the same thing. Tony saw Steve watch Peggy walk away till she couldn't be seen anymore. </p><p>"So we still have space in our shared tent, if you want to. Tony you can ask to stay with us or the howling commandos if you want." </p><p>Tony opened his mouth to answer but his boyfriend beat him to it, "Tony'll stay with us." Bucky spoke up, not even paying attention. Steve nodded. </p><p>James and Rogers nodded, they turned to Tony again. "Okay." James agreed. </p><p>In the tent Rogers handed Steve some pyjamas looking like clothes, while James handed Bucky a shirt and pants. </p><p>"Tony you want to use my clothes?" Rogers asked. He nodded, "Yeah, thanks." </p><p>Tony took the clothes that were handed to him with a thank you. There was no room or furniture to hide behind to change so Tony just turned around. He took off the compression shirt he was wearing making sure his arc reactor wasn't visible. Put on Rogers' shirt and chuckled at how oversized it was. The shirt came over his tighs, the arms were too long which gave him sweater paws. He took off his pants, frowning at the paws that made the task difficult. </p><p>"You people are too big, I swear to god what do you eat?" Tony turned, waving around with the sweater paws. </p><p>Both Rogers and James quickly looked away when he turned, he tilted his head to the side and turned to his boyfriends. They were both watching him with adored fondness, which made Tony want to go up to them and kiss them both. </p><p>"I think you're just tiny, do-Tony." Steve smiled. </p><p>"I am at average height for a white American. Not my fault you two are just freakishly tall." He frowned. </p><p>"Sure swe- Tony, sure." Tony couldn't help the soft chuckle (not giggle, shut up Bucky) at his boyfriends obvious mistakes. </p><p>He turned to James and Rogers who were still looking away. Rogers ears were red and James looked like he was stopping himself from attacking someone. Tony looked down at himself and then at the two. Was he making them uncomfortable? He guessed that two men from the forties wouldn't want to see another man walking around like this. </p><p>He frowned and picked up the pants Rogers had given him. He pulls them on making sure that the two could see that he was fully clothed now. </p><p>After a second they both turned around, eyes still avoiding looking at Tony though. Tony gripped the pants that were way too big for him. Although both Steve's had delicious thin waists Tony's waist was even thinner. He was muscled and had abs but his waist was probably as thin as a womens waist. It drove his boyfriends crazy. </p><p>"These pants will fall down the moment I let go of them. I can feel it." Tony snickered as he gripped the pants tighter. </p><p>Steve stood up from where he was sitting on a mattress look-alike thing and made his way over to Tony. He put his hands on Tony's waist making sure to make it look like he was gripping the pants though it was obviously just an excuse to touch him. "Pull the shirt up." He smiled at Tony. The brunet did as told, his waist and abs were now revealed but Tony didn't really care. He had never been ashamed of his body. </p><p>He heard someone take a sharp intake of breath making him look up. Bucky was staring at him as if he could eat him alive, which was nothing new, really. James and Rogers though, they were acting weird. Tony knew that James was not someone who blushed easily, Bucky was but James was a skirt chaser, at least that's what the history books and Steve said. He was the one that made dames blush and giggle. But here he was avoiding eye contact with Tony as he blushed dark red, the same way Bucky blushes when Steve or Tony kiss his neck. </p><p>And Rogers too was red, his jaw clenched. Tony loved it when Steve did that. If he had the consent and wouldn't be shot on spot if he did it. Tony would've gone over to Rogers and kissed his jaw and then his lips. </p><p>"There you go." Tony looked down at the pants he was wearing which now fit, he turned to Steve with a raised eyebrow. "I was a tiny kid before the serum. Lots of pants didn't fit me." the blonde shrugged. </p><p>Tony hummed in understanding. He let go of the shirt he was still holding and thanked Steve. Rogers then coughed loudly and said that it was probably the best if they went to sleep, they had an early morning tomorrow. </p><p>Tony agreed begrudgingly, he didn't like sleeping early and he absolutely hated sleeping without his boyfriends. Which the two knew, they both shot his apologetic looks to which he returned a soft smile. He layed on the mattress look-alike, wondering if the team already found a way to bring them back. And if so, when they would be able to return. </p><p>-</p><p>The next morning Tony heard voices talking and people people-ing way too early for his liking. He groaned and curled himself up in a tiny ball. Why was it so cold? Where are Bucky and Steve? He wanted his boyfriends, and their supersoldier heat. </p><p>He heard the sign of a zipper being opened, someone entering and then felt a body next to him. </p><p>"Tony? Um, fu-future.. Bucky told me to come wake you." he heard the hesitating voice of Steve. (it's Rogers) His first reflex was to pull the man in for a kiss, but Tony was cold and he didn't want to move, so if Steve wanted a kiss he was going to have to initiate it. The genuis thought. He groaned. </p><p>"Um, he told me to tell you there is coffee?" Tony wondered why his boyfriend sounded so nervous, sure Tony was either a total bitch or a clingy dog (Bucky preferred puppy) in the morning but he wasn't going to bite. </p><p>He groaned once more and then turned to Steve, the male was looking down at him, lips in between his teeth. Tony really wanted to kiss him. </p><p>Tony held his arms out signalling that he wanted to be carried. He liked it when his boyfriends did that, and they liked it too. Steve went from nervous to panicked really fast, "Um, you want me to carry you?" </p><p>Duh. </p><p>Tony was pretty sure his face said enough. Still panicked Steve looked down at him, looked away and then back to him. Then he picked Tony up. He struggled for a while not knowing how to hold him which confused Tony because Steve loved it when Tony wrapped his legs around his waist. </p><p>So Tony decided to help his confused boyfriend, he wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and his arms around his neck. Steve let out a squeak-like noise which Tony ignored as he cuddled closer to the body heat of the blond. </p><p>After a while Steve started walking, his moves robot-like. They entered a place that was noisy at first but quickly turned quiet when they entered. </p><p>"Um.. cap? What are you doing?" he heard someone ask, but he didn't recognise the voice so he ignored it. </p><p>"H-he wan- he wanted me to carry him, and- and I-." Steve panicked. </p><p>"Hey, you're fine, don't worry. I forgot to tell you that Tony's really clingy in the morning, especially when he hasn't had coffee." </p><p>Steve knew that. Why was Bucky repeating it? </p><p>"Bring him over, please. Sit him next to me, Stevie went to get his coffee." </p><p>Steve mumbled an okay. He started moving again and Tony felt himself be placed on a chair. He turned to his left with a frown and saw Bucky. Why was he sitting on a chair if Bucky was right there? Tony let out a soft whine before climbing on his boyfriends lap. Luckily Bucky seemed to remember what he liked, because his metal hand immediately went for Tony's waist. </p><p>"Tones-."</p><p>"Goodmorning." Tony mumbled, he pecked his boyfriends lips and then put his head on Bucky's chest. He closed his eyes. </p><p>Silence. </p><p>Tony opened his left eye confused at the silence, no one was talking, and he didn't hear the TV playing, nor were Sam and Clint bickering. Why wasn't Bruce making his good smelling tea? </p><p>"Hey doll, I think you exposed us." He heard Bucky say, he looked up at his boyfriend who was grinning down at him. He tilted his head to the side, exposed them? What did he do? </p><p>"Tones, you had one job." Steve's amused voice rang out. Tony turned to his boyfriend who was watching him and Bucky with a smile on his face. He was holding coffee. Tony's attention zeroed on the substance, he gave his boyfriend his best puppy eyes which the blond rolled his eyes at. Steve made his way over to them and handed Tony his coffee. A satisfied sound left the brunet, he tilted his head up and closed his eyes, silently asking for a kiss. </p><p>Steve looked down at his boyfriend wondering if he should expose them completely, he shrugged when the urge to want to kiss his boyfriend won. He leaned down and pecked Tony's lips. Smiling at the shocked gasps and the, what the actual fuck, from Gabe. </p><p>When he pulled back Tony's attention was already back on his coffee which made his scoff. He sat down on the chair next to Bucky and turned to give his other boyfriend a kiss. </p><p>"Captain!" Jacques yelped, his voice high.</p><p>Steve bit his lip to stop the grin on his face from becoming to wide. Bucky on the other hand bursted out laughing hiding his face in Tony's neck. </p><p>"Tony, baby, you better realise what you just did." the brunet laughed looking down at his boyfriend who had finished his coffee in record time. Their genius blinked up at them, confused for a second before the realisation came. A gasp let his mouth as he hurried off Bucky's lap. </p><p>He turned to the howling commandos, Rogers and James who were all gaping at them. "Um, it, that, it's a twenty-twenty thing?" he tried. </p><p>Bucky burst out in laughter again and Steve let out the chuckle that he'd been trying to stop. </p><p>"Good try, love." He smiled. </p><p>Tony huffed annoyed, "Whatever." the genuis pouted. He turned to his boyfriends and sat on Steve's lap. "I tried." </p><p>"Sure you did." Steve smiled down at his boyfriend. When Bucky finally calmed down he smiled at Tony then at Steve and then turned to the commandos, Past Steve and Bucky. </p><p>"So yeah, busted." he shrugged. </p><p>"W- you, wh- h- together?" Rogers stuttered out in disbelief. </p><p>"Together." both Steve and Bucky nodded. </p><p>"All three?" James whispered in disbelief. "All three." the three of them answered. </p><p>"No way." </p><p>Steve shrugged. </p><p>"So.. you're.. gay?" Dumdum asked. </p><p>"Bisexual." Bucky chimed. </p><p>"Pansexual." Tony mumbled loud enough. </p><p>"Gay." Steve confirmed. </p><p>"I- I have no idea what those other two mean." Falsworth admitted the others nodding in agreement. </p><p>"Stevie is attracted to men and men only, I'm attracted to both men and women and Tony is attracted to people regardless of their sex or gender identity." Bucky explained simply. </p><p>Falsworth nodded slowly. "And that's.. legal?" </p><p>"It's legal. Same-sex couples can even get married." </p><p>The commandos nodded not really knowing how to take the news of their Captain and Sargent being in a three-way relationship. </p><p>"How long.. has this- have you been together?" Jim asks watching the cosy looking atmosphere the three have together he wonders how he hadn't seen it before. </p><p>"We have been together for four years now." Steve answers, hand playing with Tony's hair. Tony would've been purring like a cat if they were alone right now. </p><p>"That's.. that's a long time." someone said, Steve hadn't heard who because he was so focused on Tony but he nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Gentlemen, we need to leave in three hours I hope you all have finished breakfast?" the strict voice of Peggy startled Steve. It was pure reflex and maybe fear that made Steve push Tony off of his lap. The loud thud made everyone look over at the two of them. Steve who was now looking down at his boyfriend regretfully and Tony who looked up at him in disbelief and hurt. </p><p>"Is there a problem gentlemen?" Peggy broke the silence. She turned to Tony eyebrow raised, the male shook his head, jaw clenched. </p><p>"No. Everything is fine." The genius mumbled, though the way he spit out the words told everyone nothing was. He stood up and dusted off imaginary dust off himself. Steve tried to say something as Tony passed him, not even sparing him a glance, but no words left his mouth. Tony gave Peggy a respectful nod as he passed her and then continued to leave using the same entrance Peggy used. </p><p>Steve stared after his boyfriend in panick. He turned to Bucky who was already sighing while ruffling his hair. "Let's go." He simply said as he stood up. Steve nodded following after his boyfriend who was obviously not happy with him. He bid farewell to the commandos and Peggy and followed Bucky. </p><p>-</p><p>Rogers and James had been shocked but at the same time a bit relieved when they found out that their future selves were in a gay relationship. Sure they both hadn't expected to be in a threesome with the guy they both had the hots for, but they weren't going to complain. </p><p>James was really happy he could finally put a name on his sexuality. Bisexual. He could work with that. </p><p>And Rogers was just glad that he didn't have to find out for himself that he liked men. He was always attracted to men but got really confused when he met Peggy. He doesn't want to lead her on so he's glad that Steve confirmed that he was in fact homosexual. </p><p>The two best friends had talked after finding out about the three men. Rogers had confessed his feeling and gotten really happy when James returned them. The blond didn't really know where they stood but he was glad that he didn't have to hide his feelings for his best friend anymore. Well didn't have to hide it from James of course. </p><p>The two had packed and changed in their uniform with dumb smiles on their faces. Not being able to take their eyes of each other. </p><p>When they met up with the other commandos and Peggy, Rogers had been actually pretty surprised at how easy it was for him and Bucky to fall back in their roles of heterosexual soldiers. </p><p>They had decided that Steve, Bucky and Tony would join them on the mission since they would need all the help they could get. Though there had been a bit of hesitation for letting Tony come along. </p><p>The group all waited for the couple to arrive, all of them already slipping in their soldier roles. No laughs or jokes were exchanged just plans and nods. When Tony walked up to them his face stone cold, wearing the same compression shirt he had been wearing when he arrived and a pair of army pants he must've gotten from James, no one had tried to talk to him. The male looked like he could kill a hydra soldier with just a glare. </p><p>His two boyfriends followed after a while, Bucky in his new Winter Soldier uniform Tony had made for him (he also had been wearing the uniform when arriving in the forties) the only difference in this uniform was it appearance really, at times Bucky didn't like to show off his arm so Tony made him a uniform with two long sleeves. Steve was wearing his stealth uniform, the same one he had been wearing when they had been fighting the sorcerer that brought them here. </p><p>The two glanced at Tony who was avoiding both of their eyes, for a second both of their masks fell. You could see Steve's guilt and regret as he stared at his boyfriend and Bucky's concern and fear as he looked at both of his lovers. But with a blink it was gone, their masks back up again. </p><p>-</p><p>"Alright, that's the plan for today any questions?" Rogers asked after explaining the plan for how to invade the hydra base. </p><p>The howling commandos shook their heads no, but Steve and his boyfriends all looked ready to argue. "While that's a.. good plan and I can see why you would want to try it, I have to tell you that it's going to be.. a fail." </p><p>"An epic one." Tony mumbled. Bucky nodded in agreement. </p><p>The attention turned to the three, "I remember when we followed this plan, we got surprised at a group of Hydra soldiers here, here and here. We won of course but ended with a lot of injuries." Steve said, remembering how he had beaten himself up for letting his team get injured. </p><p>"So what do you suggest?" James asked curious. "I suggest that while we wait outside for his signal, Tony goes and takes out the soldier that will be waiting for us at those places." </p><p>Tony nodded, he had also thought of that. The commandos looked at each other trying to hide their doubts. "It's okay, Tony can do it. Trust me." the men nodded without hesitation and listened as Steve told them the rest of the plan. </p><p>When everyone understood the plan and no one had any objections, the team walked out of their hiding place. They looked at the hydra base that was quite far away. Everyone started preparing their guns and weapons both Steve's gripping their shields tightly. </p><p>"Alright, Iron man you go inside take them out and send us the signal." Steve said. Tony nodded and without waiting tapped on his reactor. The suit gathered around him and he heard the gasps of disbelief from the commandos. </p><p>He blinked as the suit came to live, "J, you there?" </p><p>"Afternoon sir." his Al replied. </p><p>"Awesome, so we've got a hydra base to invade and soldiers to kill. Think you can tell me how many heat signals we have?" </p><p>"I'm afraid we are at a too big distance for that, sir." </p><p>"Alright guess we need to get closer then." Tony mumbled, he nodded to commandos and his boyfriends before flying off. He followed the plan and did as told and took out all of the soldiers he encountered. Once he was done he fired the signal and waited for them to arrive. </p><p>Once they did Rogers and Steve immediately started shouting orders at their teammates working so good together Tony was almost surprised. </p><p>The mission was going good and they had taken out all the big soldiers and tanks that had fired at them. Now they were just dealing with the little ones, Tony was in the air firing at them. </p><p>He wasn't really paying attention but no one could really blame him, these hydra scums were even easier to beat then the hydra they have to deal with in the future. So yes, it was his own fault that he hadn't seen the soldier that had been watching him ever since Steve had instructed him to fire at their enemies from above. </p><p>The man took out a riffle and waited for the perfect moment to fire. Which presented itself five minutes later when Tony started slowing down as he saw no need to fly high and fast anymore. </p><p>The man aimed his riffle and that shouldn't a problem, because guns didn't do any harm to Tony while in the suit, a lot of hydra soldiers were firing at him right now but the bullets didn't even graze his suit. But the green eyes that the soldier had were something to be worried about. </p><p>"I told you I would hurt you." the man mumbled before firing. A bullet that was soaked in green magic made it's way to the suit. </p><p>Bucky turned in time to see the bullet but he couldn't do anything to stop it. "Tony!" he screamed at his boyfriend. Both Steve's turned to look at the man, James stopped his firing and looked up at where Tony was. </p><p>The four of them watched as the bullet hit the suit and to their horror pierced through it. The screams Steve and Bucky let out had all the commandos freeze for a second.</p><p>The two hurried over to their boyfriend who had fallen to ground with a loud thud, he isn't moving, Steve panicked as he killed every hydra soldier that came in his way. </p><p>He and Bucky made eye contact for a split horrific second before continuing fighting their way to Tony. Steve got there first and his heart stopped at the sight of blood. </p><p>"Jarvis! Jarvis can you hear me?! Take off the mask Jarvis!" Steve yelled as he fell to his knees. He didn't get any reply but the mask did open. The sight made him want to burst out in tears, Tony was pale, paler then his skin should ever be, his eyes were shut and he looked dead.</p><p>"Tony, Tony sweetheart can you hear me?" Steve tried, his boyfriend didn't respond making him want to scream. "Jarvis, how bad is it?" </p><p>"Sir.. immediately.. fatal.. condition." were the only words he could understand before Jarvis shut down, which made him panick even more because Jarvis didn't shut down! </p><p>He heard footsteps approaching and in a second Bucky was next to him also on his knees. His boyfriend looked just as panicked as he felt when he saw the blood. </p><p>"We need to get him out of here." Steve said breathlessly feeling tears well up in his eyes. He was trying to find a way to pick up his boyfriend without harming him more when he heard the rapid breathing of Bucky. </p><p>He turned to his boyfriend who was staring at Tony's pale face in horror. "Buck- Buck no, Bucky he's fine! Don't worry he's fine!" Steve lied, but it was no use, Bucky's eyes had gone from panicked to nothing. "Bucky, please. He's fine." he whispered desperately but his boyfriend had already stood up and turned around making his way to every hydra soldier he could get his eyes on. </p><p>The Winter Soldier now looked at the battlefield searching for the enemies that had harmed his Tony. A hydra soldier came at him and within a second Winter had snapped his neck. The next one came, and then another one, and each one of them died a painful gruesome way. Their bodies lying dead underneath the Soldier his feet. </p><p>All the hydra men had now realised that their biggest enemy was the Soldier so they all went after them and one by one they were killed by the ruthless hands of the man. </p><p>The commandos had stopped their fighting to stare in horror as The Winter Soldier killed the men, some of them even looking away at the way some men died. "Bucky please!" Steve cried as he noticed that the amount of hydra soldiers to kill was decreasing. The Winter didn't know the commandos, he would kill them if he saw them. </p><p>But the soldier didn't stop, didn't even hesitate as he continued slaughtering everyone that came to him. Soon he had killed all of them and Steve didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Tony, but he couldn't let the Soldier kill their friends. Bucky would never forgive himself. </p><p>As the last body fell down, blood everywhere you looked, Winter looked around his eyes halting at the commandos who all flinched when they landed on them. </p><p>"Bucky?" Rogers whispered. </p><p>"Stay away from him!" they all turned to Steve who was gripping Tony's body, "Don't- don't do anything!" the blond cried out in fear as he picked up Tony's lifeless looking body. </p><p>"Bucky please!" Steve cried walking to his boyfriend. The commandos watched him and when their gazes fell back on the Soldier they all let out screams of fear when the man came at them, knife in his hand. </p><p>"Спокойный солдат!" At ease soldier! </p><p>The Soldier froze, knife dropping out of his hand. </p><p>"Вот. Сейчас же." Here. Now. Steve grit out and watched as the Soldier turned around and walked over to him. His eyes softened as the male stood in front of him. "Милая он в порядке. Обещаю, просто вернись ко мне." Sweetheart, he is okay. I promise, just come back to me.</p><p>The Soldier stared into his eyes soulless, but Steve could spot the tiny frown. "Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, дорогая." Please, please darling. </p><p>If Steve wasn't holding Tony right now he would've put his hand on Winter's cheek or pulled the man in for a hug. Human contact always made Bucky come back, so hoping that this would also work the blond carefully leaned closer, being mindful of Tony's body. When Winter looked ready to push him back or run away, he whispered a soft. "Оставаться." Stay. </p><p>The man froze and didn't even flinch when Steve's lips touched his. For a second nothing happened and Steve almost burst in tears because, this can't happen right now! But then the Soldiers lips moved and then Bucky, his Bucky was kissing him. A broken sob left his mouth as Bucky guided his boyfriends face to the crook of his neck. </p><p>"I'm here. I'm here. Sorry, doll. I'm sorry." his boyfriend whispered. </p><p>-</p><p>Steve can't stop his foot from tapping nor his heart from beating fastly. The commandos are all shooting him pitying looks which he ignores as he prays, prays to whoever is listening to not take Tony from them. </p><p>He and the commandos have been waiting for what feels like days but has been just a few hours for Tony to come out surgery. Bucky had also been taken away by the doctors when they saw the amount of blood the man was wearing, not knowing that any of it was his own. </p><p>And if they were back in twenty-twenty maybe, just maybe Steve would be calmer or at least not this scared because the doctors here, the supplies they have here are no where as good as the stuff and doctors they have in the future. </p><p>A few minutes pass with Steve worrying for the life of his one lover and the wellbeing of his other. Then he hears the sound of a door opening and there is Bucky, freshly showered and dressed. Steve leaps out of his chair so fast that he scares the commandos. Bucky holds his arms open the moment they make eye contact and Steve falls into them tiredly. </p><p>"Baby, I'm so sorry." Bucky whispers as tears silently fall from Steve's eyes. "I'm so sorry." Steve shakes his head wanting to tell his boyfriend that he has nothing to apologise for but he can't seem to bring himself from opening his mouth. </p><p>He just hugs his boyfriend tighter, his shoulders shaking as he tries to not sob. Bucky softly drags him to the chairs, sits down on it and pulls Steve on his lap. It shouldn't work because Steve is taller then Bucky but it does. Steve makes himself smaller and cuddles up in Bucky's arms. The commandos don't look at them at least trying to make them think that they have privacy. </p><p>An half hour passes and they hear the sound of heels clinking on the shiny clean floor. Bucky looks up and sees Peggy making her way over to them a worried frown on her face. </p><p>"How is he?" is the first thing she asks when she's in hearing distance, not even sparing a glance to Steve who is still situated on Bucky his lap. </p><p>"We don't know." Bucky answers somberly. "What do you mean you don't kn-." she stops in the middle of her sentence and turns to glare at the door where they're currently operating on Tony. </p><p>And Bucky doesn't know if it's a coincidence or if Peggy really is just some magical woman but a doctor in scrubs steps out of the surgery room.</p><p>"He's stable." the man smiles at them. Both Bucky and Steve let out a big breath of relief, hugging each other tightly. </p><p>A nurse then steps out of the same room, shoots Bucky and Steve a disgusted look, which they all (expect Steve and especially Bucky) return with deadly glares that have her flinching in fear. "He-he's awake i-if someone wants to see him. We have him on medication so he it can be that he's a bit-." both Steve and Bucky stand up eagerly, "Okay.. this way." the two follow the nurse both stopping to thank the doctor for his work and nod at the commandos and Peggy. </p><p>When they enter the room Tony's being held, tears well up in Steve's eyes when Tony turns to them. The brunet smiles softly at them, "Hey." </p><p>"Hey." Steve groaks as he makes his way to the bed. Tony's eyes soften as he sees his boyfriends look lost and tired. "C'mere." he mumbles. </p><p>The two cross the space between them and in a second he has Steve on the right side of his bed crying in his neck and Bucky on the left side gripping his hand tightly. </p><p>"I'm fine, sorry for worrying you." he mumbles as he caresses Steve's hair and places a kiss on Bucky's hand. </p><p>-</p><p>"Alright this has been going on for long enough. Bring them back." </p><p>"Now why should I-." </p><p>Thor glares at the sorcerer as he stands next to Natasha. "I have contacted your king and told him of your doings. He has told me to tell you that not only will you never be allowed to set foot on your planet ever again, you have not changed at all. Still playing your childlike games which will be the end of you. He has given me permission to kill you and promises to even send your brother to retreat my friends if you do not do so yourself."</p><p>The sorcerer stares at Thor, the two of them not blinking, waiting to see who will break first. The sorcerer falls to his knees as he sees nothing but the truth in the god his eyes. </p><p>"I will return your friends. Just do not bring my brother into this." the sorcerer grits out. Thor nods hiding the grin that is threatening to come out. He glances at Natasha and sees that she too, is containing a smile. </p><p>-</p><p>Tony softly strokes Steve's hair. The male had fallen asleep while crying and Bucky had soon followed. The two were obviously beat from all the worrying they had done. Tony always feels bad when he worries his boyfriends like this. The bed wasn't big enough to hold all three of them so Bucky had taken a chair and fallen asleep on it, his hand gripping Tony's tightly. Steve was laying next to him his head on Tony's lap. </p><p>A soft knock made him look up and he smiled at the commandos and Peggy. "Hey." he whispers. </p><p>The group glances at his boyfriends noticing that they were asleep and silently make their way in the room. "Hey man, are you good?" Dum Dum asks. He nods, "Yeah, it's not a big deal really." </p><p>None of them look convinced but they nod, James glances at Bucky and Steve's sleeping form, "I guess that there is no use in asking what all of that was about?" he asks.</p><p>Tony shakes his head no, "I'm sorry, he-.. I can't tell you." </p><p>James nods trying to make it look like he won't be getting nightmares of himself killing all those men. Tony sees it, of course he does and after a little hesitation, "Look you know I can't tell you much and I'm not about to, I'm just- it's just a tip but... Rogers is here. He'll always be there, even when you think you don't want him by your side, he will be there for you. No matter what happens try to come back to him. My-." Tony hesitates for a bit. </p><p>"Bucky always says that the only reason he made it through.. everything that's gonna happen is because somewhere deep down he knew Steve. Would come for him." Tony winced, that's too much information. He thought. </p><p>James looked like he didn't know what to do with that information. He looked like he was glad that he would have Rogers at his side, till the end of line, but he also looked like he was ready to dig a grave and go lie in it so he doesn't have to go through whatever it is he's going to go through. </p><p>But he nodded nonetheless. Rogers glanced at him and Tony wanted to curse at the determined look the male wore. He knew that look, it was the look his Steve wore whenever someone made a hurtful comment about Bucky without realising, the look he wore when the people Tony thought were his friends betrayed him for money and Tony blamed himself for trusting so easily and being so naive. The look screamed protectiveness. Screamed that whoever dare to lay a hand on the ones he loved would have their head spilt in two with no hesitation. He so hoped he hadn't fucked everything over. </p><p>"Do you really-." Steve began his chest puffed out, looking as if he were ready for battle. A green light interrupted him and Tony saw Bucky shoot awake a knife (where the actual did he get that from?) in his hand left hand. Steve also shot awake gripping Tony's waist, ready to protect him. </p><p>"Damn robo-cop we're here to save you and you're pointing a knife at us? We should turn around and just leave you all here to die." A teasing voice said and a big smile appeared on Tony's face as his team stepped out of the green portal. </p><p>"Took you long enough." He smiled. </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and Tony grinned as Bruce immediately made his way over to him checking his wound and sighing in relief when he saw that it was done pretty good. </p><p>"You really need to stop dying on us Tony." The doctor sighed tiredly. Tony cheekily smiled up at him, "I'm alive aren't I?" </p><p>Bruce ruffled his hair affectionately and Tony made a face pretending as if he hated when they all damn well knew he loved it when anyone played with his hair. He watched as Natasha made her way to Steve wrapping her arms around him when he shot her a tired but relieved smile. He immediately went soft as he hid his face in her neck, his right arm wrapped around her waist. </p><p>He smiled softly at the sight, he turned to his other boyfriend who had Sam's arm wrapped around his waist. Sam and Bucky had gotten closer ever since the male had helped the brunet through a panick attack when his boyfriends weren't there. Sam was the person Bucky went to when he couldn't talk to Steve nor Tony. Tony is so happy that both his boyfriends have someone they can rely on. </p><p>"So you took care of the sorcerer?" Tony asked no one in general as he stood up from the bed. His boyfriends were immediately at his sides, "I'm fine." he smiled reassuringly. </p><p>"Yeah, he's the one that brought us here actually. We gotta hurry before the guy decides to trap all of us here." Clint said. </p><p>He hummed and leaned against Steve with Bucky close by. He turned to the commandos and Peggy. "Geuss this is goodbye then." He smiled at them. </p><p>The group nodded at them smiles on their faces. "It was fun, having you guys around." Dumdum grinned. The others agreeing. James and Rogers both eyed him with a look Tony didn't understand. He smiled at them anyways. </p><p>"It's probably for the best if they leave the room. Don't want them to be blinded." Natasha spoke up looking like she wanted to leave without any difficulties. </p><p>The group nodded and waved their goodbyes at Tony, all of the commandos each giving Steve and Bucky a goodbye hug. Peggy gave them a kiss on their cheeks and surprised Tony by also giving him one. Then they started leaving the room one by one till the Avengers, James and Rogers were the only one remaining. </p><p>"What's up?" Tony asked them, James eyes went from Tony to his boyfriends back to him. He tilted his head to the side. Then without hesitation James marched up to him, leaned down and pecked his lips. "See ya." the brunet mumbled before turning and hurriedly leaving the room. Though Tony could see his red ears. Rogers watched his best friend leave and gathered up the courage to repeat James actions. "Meet ya in a few years." the blonde mumbled embarrassed. </p><p>Tony was now gaping at the door that closed behind Steve. "D-did that just happen?" he asked as Sam and Clint started snickering like five year old brats. </p><p>"It did. I mean, I knew they both had had the hots for you- they were basically eye fucking you baby, just didn't think they had the balls to actually make a move." Bucky rolled his eyes when Tony turned to him in surprise. </p><p>"Does.. Does this count as cheating?" Steve asked sounding conflicted. "They are you!" Tony squeaked. </p><p>"He's blushing."</p><p>"I am not." Tony growled at Clint who laughed at him when he turned to glare at the archer. "He so is." </p><p>"Shut up." Tony snapped when Sam looked ready to make a teasing remark about his red face. The male laughed amused. </p><p>Tony huffed annoyed, "Hate you all." he mumbled. </p><p>Steve wrapped his arms around him while chuckling fondly, "Sure you do love." he beamed. </p><p>Tony's glare softened when Bucky kissed his forehead gently, "Let's just go home, I'm in dire need of a shower." Steve agreed and tugged Tony and Bucky along through the portal. </p><p>- </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's that folks, thank you for reading hope you all enjoyed it :)</p><p>If you have any tips or something please do not hesitate to tell me, I want to improve my writing.  Thank you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>